the potter twins and the fifth Marauder
by Freakazoid565
Summary: What if there was a fifth marauder and harry had a twin. His name is Micheal Ravenclaw the descendent of merlin le fay and ravenclaw and he raised harry and his brother Jeremy with the help of Sirius black
1. Chapter 1

The story of the potter twins and the fifth Marauder

Born 3 years younger that james poter and Sirius black

Descendant of Merlin , Morgan Le Fay, and Rowena Ravenclaw

Born from two squib lines of the secret children of merlin + le fay and rowena ravenclaw

After graduating Hogwarts went to the Siberian School of battle Magic then got a masters in Alchemy under **Nicolas Flamel **got his masters by making a alchemical potion that can permanently turn small lizard into mini dragons in three sizes 1 the size of a small salamander salamander2 a chameleon 3 the largest the size of a house cat priced at 200, 600, 1800 galleons

Start

While traveling around the world to learn the many different forms of battle magic I learn of the death of james and the unjust imprisonment of Sirius four years after the fact because I was out in the far edges of the world and rarely going into wizarding cities.

When I find out I rush back to Britain and go to Gringotts to finally claim my lordships of emeris and le fay then go to the ministry and talk to Minister Millicent Bagnold to call for an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot

Bagnold: lord Ravenclaw you do not have the authority to call in meeting

Me: yes I do. I just claimed the other two lordships I have and you should be getting notice of them at any moment

At that a very excited and exhausted ad came running in madam minister we just got a notice from gringotts that lord ravenclaw just claimed lordships of merlin and le fay

Bagnold's eyes went wide: how is that possible those two never had descendants.

Me: yes they had a child in secret together who was a squib and never told anyone and I am the last descendant of that line.

The ad: um im going to go now his seems like an important meeting

Bagnold: yes you may go now. Lord Ravenclaw or is it emrys or le fay now I see that you now have the power to call a meeting for whatever and when ever you want

Me: yes and I would like to call one now

Bagnold: may I ask what for

Me: yes for wrongs done to two most ancient and Noble houses

Bagnold: what house and what wrongs

Me: the potters and blacks here is the potter will I was given a copy of around 4 years ago

Bagnold: yes I see what the wrongs are and will call a full meeting right now

The meeting

Dumbledore: close the doors I here by call to order this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot on july 7 1985 lord merlin why have you called this meeting minister you my start the meeting

Bagnold: I now seed the floor to lord ravenclaw who called his emergency meeting

Me:I called this meeting to let everyone know I have now claimed my lordships for Emrys and le fay and it has come to my attention that there has been a great crime to multiple most ancient and Noble houses

Everyone starts murmuring in panic and surprise

Dumbledore bangs his gavel: order lord ravenclaw what do you mean I know of no such thing and how do you have the right to claim those lordships

Me: I found out about both lordships and the ravenclaw one at the same time but did not claim the other two because I did not want all of the attention it would bring I have here the gringotts report of my ancestry it states that my mother was a descendant of ravenclaw and my father a descendant of Emrys and le fay and I also have here in my possession is a copy of james and lily potters will and it clearly states that lord Sirius black is harry potter's god father and that im Jeremy's godfather and that peter petagrive was the secret keeper and that under no circumstances were either boy supposed to go to lilys sister because her sister hates wizards more than anyone

Dumbledore: ok I see so there is no mistake about your lord ships and you have every right to claim them and how do you have a copy you have not been in the country for over 5 years so that has to be a fake

Me: the potters had their good friends lupin find and bring me the will and you can test it how ever you want because it is the real thing and to my understanding Sirius never got a trial and I call for there to be one as soon as possible and that until serious is out and healthy enough I will take care of both twins

Dumbledore: the twins are in the safest place they can be and will not be safe anywhere else

Me: are you saying that one of my family's ancestral homes are not safe do you forget who they are im the descendant of merlin le fay and ravenclaw do you doubt the protection and wards that any of them put up and do you also doubt me who holds a masters in defense against dark arts , battle magic and alchemy and multiple dueling championships as not being strong enough to protect my godsons? If so I will call a blood Feud on the house of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Pale white: I did not mean that I just meant that the children are safe were they are why move the they have the protection of there blood relatives

Me: because they were never supposed to be with them and were supposed to be with me and Sirius. Now I call a vote all in favor of having a trial for serious black and a vote to have the twins be put into my custody as for the wishes of their parents.

Dumbledore: I now call a vote for the trial of serious black

It passes easily

Dumbledore: ok now miss bones how soon can you get Sirius here

Bones: I can have him here within the hour

Dumbledore: good now I call a vote for the custody of the potter twins to be given to lord merlin and for serious to get custody of Harry when he is healthy enough

It also passes

Dumbledore: ok we will take a one hour recess until Sirius black gets here

One hour later

Dumbledore: bring in serious black

He id brought in in chains and put in the middle of the floor

Sirius looks up and sees me and laughs saying: it took to long enough and I see you have finally claimed your lordships

Me : yes as soon as I got word of what happened I came back to do what was right im sorry it took so long I was out of the edges of Society doing research

Sirius: its ok I understand you have never been one to keep up with the goings of the world around you unless we dragged you along

I laugh

Dumbledore: ok ok lets get this trial started. It has come to light that you were not the secret keeper and that you could never do anything to harm harry. But the is still the charge of killing a dozen muggles how do you pled

Sirius: I pled not guilty

Dumbledore: do you have proof of your innocence

Sirius: my wand was broken that night so it can not be tested but I will submit to questioning under truth serum

Dumbledore: madam bones will you please administer the truth serum

She does

And Sirius recounts the events of that night how he left the twins with hagrid and went after peter and of the fight and that peter killed the muggles and cut off his own finger and transformed into a rat and ran away

The Wizengamot broke out in out rage and demanded for a hunt of peter and his awards taken from him and that Sirius be freed immediately

Dumbledore: ok all in favor of freeing Sirius black and charging peter with the crimes and many more raise your wands

Everyone did so

Dumbledore: Sirius black you are a free man and are awarded 4000000 gallons as reparations for your unjust imprisonment

Dumbledore: this ends this session of the Wizengamot

Shortly afterwards

Dumbledore: here is the address of were the twins are

Me: thank you

Me and Sirius in a room alone

Sirius hugs me saying: man am I so glad to see you and be out of there so were is lupin ?

Me: I do not know ive looked for him but have not found him we can both look for him after you are all better and we have the twins. If you agree I think we should not raise the separately both together but at what house should we do it at we have 7 places that are protected enough were no one can get in without our permission.

Sirius: I think we should mainly raise them in potter castle it is their ancestral home.

Me: hmm I think the saver choice would be to move from castle to castle to make sure no one can find them or us unless we want them to

Sirius: that sounds like a plan

Me: in the letter that lupin gave we when he gave me the will it said that there was a secret will that if they died I should ask you about

Sirius: grime faced yes there is what I know about it is that the lordships of potter peverrell Gryffindor Slytherin are to be split between the twins harry gets potter and peverrell and Jeremy gets slytherin and Gryffindor but those two can not be claimed unless he gets the will of slytherin and the sword of Gryffindor and I know the will is in the chamber of secrets because lily found it and told me so he can easily get it but the sword no one knows were it is

Me: o I see why they wanted to keep all this a secret it would cause a lot of problems if it was found out that they are also the heirs to slytherin and Gryffindor. Now you need to go to the goblins they can treat you better than any wizard and I will go get the twins

Sirius: yea ill do that bring the twins to see me as soon as you get them they will also need a check up I doubt Lily's sister treated the boys well and they have not gotten the care a young wizard needs

Me: I agree with you I will see you in a couple hours with the boys

**4 Privet Drive**

I walk up to the property and feel strong wards around it

Me: hmm some of this wards look illegal I better call Gringotts and get a curse breaker out here before I try to go through them

A hour later when a gringotts curse breaker gets there his name is Alex Johnson

Me: ok can you tell what wards are here and can you break them

The curse breaker : I should give me a moment to examine them

A little bit later

Curse breaker: hmm some of these wards a somewhat illegal do you want me to record them so you can use them as evidence later against the one who put them up?

Me: yes im sure I know who did and I might need the evidence later but do not tell anyone about them without my permission because you could be endanger. What wards are in place

Curse breaker: there is a blood ward , wizard deterrent, Notice Me Not, a antimail owl , a ward I don't know that is tied to the owners of the house and their kid it seems to make them hate people with magic but that can be they are muggles , and three different ones tied to the kids of the house draining ones magic and the other I don't know. ok ill do that im going to break them now

Me: ok this are weird the two adults and one of the kids should not be magical so no wards should be able to be tied to them

Curse breaker : the wards are now down

At that moment me and the curse breaker both sensed a lot of accidental Magic and that there was more that the twins doing it

Me: ok leys go inside

I walk up to the door and knock on it and a big man came to the door

Vernon: yes how my I help you

Me: hello are you Vernon Dursley?

Vernon: yes I am what are you here for

Me: yes im lord micheal Ravenclaw and this is my associate Alex Johnson before we get down to business may we come in you may want to be setting for this

Vernon : yes please do

Me: ok now that we are comfortable. im here to take custody of my godsons harry and Jeremy Potter here is the paper work if it. And I would like to have some scans run on your family because somehow there are wards that are tied to your family and the only way that can be is it you are all magical in someway and there are no records of anyone in your family being so but your wife has magic in her family so that can make since but not for you and your son because for a magical to be born from a non magic it takes magic to be in both there families if it is weak or for a full wizard and a non magical. Do you understand?

Halfway through my talk petunia came up and both of their eye went wide and their mouth hung open

Petunia: how I was told I don't have magic and no one in Vernon's family does

Me: that is what I would like to find out and to do that I need to take you both to the goblins because they are the best and doing that sort of thing

Vernon: I don't know about that

At that moment Dudley came running up and hugged his mother and her hair turned green

Vernon: what the hell Only the twins have ever done something like that

Me: mister Johnson here just took down a couple wards that were tied to you all and some of them were draining magic form all of you

Their eyes went wide again

Petunia: so let me get this straight you are saying that we are all magical?

Me: yes but from what I can tell you and Vernon have had your magic bond at some point in your life and Dudley is magical and has not yet had his magic bond up

Vernon was in shock from all of this and Petunia was crying

Petunia still crying: so you mean there was no reason to hate my sister and her children just because I was jealous and hated the fact that I was not lucky like she was. Im so sorry about how I treated her and the twins I should never have done that.

Vernon: I need to make things right with them

Me: yes that would be good but part of the reason for your former hatred was a ward that was up making you hate magic. Now can someone go get the twins I would like to see them.

Vernon: Dudley were are the twins at now

Dudley: they are out side pulling weeds like mother told them to

Petunia: can you go get them

A couple minutes later the three kids came in the twins in dirty over sized clothes with bruises on their arms and faces and I tell them what is going on

Me: hello Harry and Jeremy im both of your guy's uncle and Jeremy's godfather and I will be taking care of you both from now on

Harry: you are not my godfather? Do I have one?

Me: no harry im not but you do have one that loves you every much and he could not be here because he had to go to see a healer. You may remember him as uncle padfoot

Harry and Jeremy both at the same time: I remember him he could turn into a dog

Me: yes yes he can and I know you cant remember me I have not seen you two since you were just born ive been out of the country doing important work for the last couple years but its all done now and I can take and raise you both

Me: now how did they get those bruises?

Petunia crying again: we would hit them when they did magic or not listen im so sorry boys can you come here

At that she went to hug them the boys flinched when she did saying that she was so sorry for how she treated them

They said : we forgive you aunty.

Me: ok Vernon and Petunia do you want to find out the truth and learn about why your magic was blocked?

Both of the said that they do

Me: ok everyone put a hand on me im going to portkey us to Gringotts and have the goblins look you all over to see what they can find not say anything without being me telling you to if you piss them off they might not help us

At gringotts

All in gobbledygook

Me: im lord Ravenclaw I need to speak to Ragnok and it is every important and urgent business.

Random goblin: I will bring you straight to him lord Ravenclaw

We are all are brought into Ragnok's office

Rag: greetings Micheal how can I help you and who are all these people with you

Me: greetings Ragnok these are Harry and Jeremy potter ( gesturing to the twins) and this is petunia , Vernon and Dudley dursley. Ive brought the twins to get the rituals and Potions every grown wizard needs and the dursleys because Petunia and Vernon have blocks on their magic and there is no records of it ever being done so someone did it illegally and Dudley for the same reason as the twins. And the dursleys need at ancestry test.i also believe the twins have had spells cast on them and they will need to be removed.

Rag angry: who the hell would cast spells on a child that is unforgivable we first need to run scans and rituals on the kids to see what all has been done to them. Sharpclaw go get the needed rituals ready and get our top healers and curse breakers here now! Now every please fallow me to the ritual room and we will begin.

I tell everyone what is going on and what is about to happen

A short time later

Rag: we found bindings on all the kids and compulsion charms on them and harry has a soul fragment in his scar and both harry and Jeremy have binding to stop their blood gifts from showing.

They all need to go through a cleansing ritual. After we remove everything we can do the rituals and do an ancestry test. Once the kids are good we will look at you two but the kids take priority.

Me: ok lets get to it how long until everything is ready and how long will the rituals take

Rag: they will be ready within the hour and it will take a couple hours for Jeremy and Dudley but Harry will take longer because of the soul fragment we need to extract it and put it into a compass.

Me: ok then while you are getting that ready we will go see serious in the med ward

Rag: ok I will send someone when everything is ready

I again tell everyone what has been found out and what is going to happen

Walking to the med ward

Me: boys how do you feel

They all answer saying that they feel fine

Petunia: so the boys ar going to be ok that is good but what about me and Vernon?

Me: after the boys are treated the goblins will take a look at both of you but I warn you depending on how your magic has been bound it maybe life-threatening or they may not be able to undo it. I can not promise anything right now.

Vernon: so we may never be able to use magic

Me: it is possible or you may only be able to use only little bit of it we will not know until the goblins test you to see

Petunia: ok we just have to wait and see

Me: yes now lets go see Serious Harry's godfather

In the med ward

As soon as we walk in Sirius runs over and hugs the twins

Serious: Harry Jeremy you two have grown so big Harry you look just like your dad with your moms eyes and Jeremy so do you but with your mom's hair along with her eyes

Both of the uncle padfoot

Sirius tearing up: you guys remember me

Harry: yes a little you would always turn into a dog and play with us

Sirius: yes I would

Jeremy: why are you in the med ward and why did you not come with uncle Micheal to get us

Sirius: I just got out of a bad place that made me sick and weak thanks to your uncle Micheal

Both of them oh ok we are happy you are here

Sirius just noticing petunia and Vernon and Dudley: what are you doing here?

I Then tell Serious what all ive found out and what has happened

Serious: how did you know all that by just looking at them

Me: did you forget I have mage sight and am a member of the icw's Department of mysteries so I can access any records in any Ministry. So I looked into everything I could find out about that night and about who was taking care of the twins after Dumbledore told me

Sirius: o fuck I forgot about that and you really made it into the icw's Department of mysteries that is awesome.

Me: that's not all ive done over the last 5 years since ive last seen you but that can wait for later

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the med ward

Sirius: ok yea now is not the time

Sharpclaw walks in the room : the ritual rooms are ready for the children will you please follow me

We head out with him and Sirius attempts to leave with us but a healer stops him

Healer: Sirius you need to stay here moving to much will slow down the healing your body needs and you need to get more rest don't make me force you to drink a sleeping draft

Sirius: ok ill stay but Micheal come back and tell me how it went

Me: I will now follow what the healer tells you to do

We leave and head to the ritual rooms When we get there

Sharpclaw: ok now each boy needs go into one of the rooms and stand in the center of it.

The boys look at me petunia and Vernon

Me: go ahead its not going to hurt or anything. Its perfectly safe

They boys go into the rooms the goblins tell them to

An hour or so later Jeremy and Dudley come out of their rooms both a little taller and fitter

Dudley is not fat anymore and is around 128cm tall and buff

Jeremy is now around 124cm tall and is very fit

Petunia : what happened to them? They do not look the same. How do you feel boys

Dudley: I feel better than ive ever felt mom

Jeremy: I feel the same way anut petunia

Sharpclaw: now that their magic is free and there is nothing effecting them anymore. They both have grown to how tall they should be and their magic has helped their bodies develop

Vernon: I don't understand

Me: magicals bodies develop at a faster rate until we hit around 17 it is normal for a young wizard or witch to look a couple years older than they are.

Petunia: ok but why is Harry not out yet ?

Sharpclaw: he is not out yet because he has to go through several more rituals that the other to did not because of the soul fragment in his scar.

A hour later Harry walks out

Harry now is the same height as his brother and just as fit. He also does not need his glasses anymore and the scar on his head is very faint and you only notice it when you look for it

Me: Harry how do you feel

Harry: I feel great my head no longer hurts and I can think and see clearly now

Me: that is very good to hear. Vernon and Petunia its now your turn to get checked over. Right Sharpclaw?

Sharpclaw: yes it is now lets head back the to an office to see what is all wrong and we can do a ancestry test on the boys and to make sure we got everything. Follow me

We go to the testing room

Sharpclaw pulls out five black goblets and a knife for each of them now I need each of you to take a knife and cut a finger and drop seven drops on blood into a goblet do not mix your blood with someone else's

Petunia: why is this test different that the one the boys first went through

Sharpclaw: the boys went through a ritual test because it is more detailed and we needed more information because bonds and other things can be dangerous to a child if not broken properly.

Vernon: ok

They each cut a finger and drops some blood into a goblet

Me: ok each of you show me your finger so I can heal it

They each do and I heal each of them

Sharpclaw: ok lets start with the boys.

He then dips a quill into Harry's blood and puts in down on a piece of parchment and it begins to write

Harry James Potter

Health perfect

Father James Potter. Mother Lily Potter

Heir to Potter, peverell, Gryffindor all through his father , Slytherin through his mother and heir apparent Black through the godfather right and being named heir by Sirius Black

Jeremy Flemont Potter

Health perfect

Father James Potter Mother Lily Potter

Heir to Potter, peverell, Gryffindor all through his father , Slytherin through his mother and heir apparent to Emrys , le fay and Ravenclaw through the godfather right with Micheal Ravenclaw

Dudley Dursley ( Durhammer)

Health perfect

Heir to Durhammer through his father and descendant of Slytherin through his mother

Vernon Dursley ( Durhammer )

Health magic bond by Unknown , spell to dislike magic , memory block , and intellect block

Heir to Durhammer through father

Petunia Dursley ( Durhammer)

Health magic bond by Dumbledore , spell to dislike magic , memory block

Descendant of Slytherin

Sharpclaw: now this is surprising I did not expect to find out that the Dursleys are heirs to a ancient family thought to have all died during the Grindelwald War. The Durhammers were a family that served under the longbottoms and are a family known for their battle magic and skills with axes and hammers in physical and they were goblin friend because they never treated us are lesser beings and are strong warriors.

Vernon: so what does all that mean me being the heir to an ancient family and those blocks and stuff on me and Petunia.

Sharpclaw: it means you may be able to reclaim you magic and you can claim the lordship of the house of Durhammer and the vault here in gringotts but we will not know if you can reclaim your magic until we do some rituals to see if we can even remove the magic bonds and blocks on you two if not Dudley can claim the lordship when he turns 17

Petunia: ok lets get to it then

Sharpclaw then calls in a different goblin to take the dursleys/ Durhammers to get tested and dudley goes with them

After they leave

Sharpclaw: ok now we can talk about the heirships this boys share and their parents will. I understand that you lord Ravenclaw have a copy of the main will

Me: yes I do but from what I have been told there is another secret one just for the boys and their Guardians to see that you have here.

Sharpclaw: yes there is and I will go get it now

A few minutes later

Sharpclaw walks back in with several envelopes

Sharpclaw: ok here is the public will and the secret one and here is a letter to each boy for when they turn 17 or claim their lordships. Ok I will start with the public one

We James and Lily Potter write this of our own free will and volition

We leave everything to our two sons Harry and Jeremy Potter to inherit when they claim their lordships. And they are to be raised by their godfathers Harrys is Sirius Black and Jeremy's is Micheal Ravenclaw and if they are not alive the next inline are their godmothers alice longbottom and Amelia bones. They are never to be sent to Petunia's under any circumstances. The boys have each have a trust vault that has 10000 gallons in it that will refill every year

In Lily s writing if we died in our home by Voldemort it was that rat bastard Peter Pettigrew who gave our location to him because he was the secret keeper

Sharpclaw: ok now the one just for Harry ,Jeremy and their guardians

To Sirius, Micheal , Alice , Amelia or in the worst case who ever is raising our sons

We have decided to split up the lordships between Harry and Jeremy.

Harry is to get the Potter and peverall and Jeremy is to get Gryffindor and Slytherin for him to claim them he will have to convince the Hogwarts hat to give him the sword and to collect the will of Slytherin which Lily has retrieved from the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts and put in the Potter vault for him to claim the lordship

Sharpclaw: ok that is all the wills these are letters from James and lily for the boys when they get older one for when they turn 11 and one for when they claim their lordships. I give them to you lord Ravenclaw

I take them and put them in a pocket

Me: is that every thing for now

Sharpclaw: no do you or Sirius have the potter trust vaults keys ?

Me : I do not have them and let me call him on a two way communication mirror real quick

I pull out what looks like a leather id holder but it has only a mirror in it and say Sirius Black and he appears ok the mirror

Me: hey Sirius sharpclaw just asked if one of us had the keys to Harry and Jeremy's trust vaults and I don't have them do you

Sirius: no I don't have them but I know they were in the house the night of the attack

Me: ok that's all I needed

Sirius: while I have you how did the test and the rituals go.

Me: see for yourself ( I then point the mirror at Harry and Jeremy) boys say hi

They both say hi to uncle padfoot

Sirius: you both look a lot better. Michael so were are the dursleys and how did their test go?

I tell him all about what was found out

Sirius eyes wide: holy crap I never expected that they would be from an ancient house and one that served under the longbottoms at that

Me: yea I know it was a big surprise to everyone

Sirius: ok I have to get off the healer just came back in

Me: ok talk to you later

Sharpclaw: ok since the keys are lost we will have to change the locks and make new ones that will be done by tomorrow.

Me: ok we are in no hurry me and Sirius both have enough money to take care of the boys with out the trust vaults

Sharpclaw: ok I will have the new keys ready tomorrow for pickup

Me: ok

Just then the dursleys and the goblin that took them to get tested came back and handed a paper to sharpclaw

Sharpclaw: hmm it looks like we can remove the spell to dislike magic and cant remove the memory blocks but the magic bonds have a 25% chance of killing you if removed and we will have to put you two in a time chamber and two days will pass out side but two years inside and you will each be in there with magic professors to teach you how to control your magic and to teach you about the magical world. Are you willing to take the chance of death on the magic bond being removed?

Petunia: Vernon should we do it?

Vernon: hmm sharpclaw what are the pros and cons of going through with it and not doing it

Sharpclaw: if it works you can claim your lordship , vault and magical properties and if not you can not claim them only Dudley can when he turns 17

Vernon: what all is in the vault and how many properties are there?

Sharpclaw: let me call for that information

Sharpclaw calls a goblin in and tells him to go get the Durhammer account books

A couple minutes later the goblin comes back with the account books and hands them to sharpclaw

Sharpclaw: ok it looks like there are about 5 million gallons and 2 gallons worth of jewelry in the vault along with the lords hammer and ancestral magic weapons and armor there are a lot of them because the Durhammers were known for making some of the best wizard made and enchanted weapons and armor. There is a manor not far from the longbottoms in Birsay and one in sweeden and the last property is a mine and forge in the alps in Switzerland.

Vernon and Petunia's jaws dropped and were wide eyed

Vernon: you are saying all of that is ours if we choose to have the bonds removed?

Sharpclaw: yes if it works and you get your magic back and do not die if not Dudley will get it all when he turns 17

Petunia: Vernon I think we should do it

Vernon: I agree there is a very little chance of us both dieing. Micheal will you take care of Dudley for the time we will be in the time chamber and if we both end up dieing

Dudley: don't do it mom and dad I don't want you to die

Petunia: Dudley we promise we will not die my sweet lovable son

Me: I will

Sharpclaw: ok please sign this so we are not liable for your death if you do die. And then we can get started.

They both sign the paper then sharpclaw has a goblin take them to the ritual/ time chambers

Me: thank you for everything Sharpclaw. Now boys how about we go see Sirius then we can go to my house I have icecream and a lot of toys there and animals to play with.

The boys all very excitedly say they want to go

We then go see Sirius and tell him what is all going on


End file.
